


Easter

by little_nightmare



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_nightmare/pseuds/little_nightmare
Summary: Steve remembers a time when him, Bucky, and his mother celebrated Easter before she passed. Sam is there with a listening ear and somehow Tony gets involved. After CACW





	Easter

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this is sooooooo past Easter. It's may. I found this thing hiding in my phone and I had no idea about it until now. Enjoy it!

Determination was clear on his face mixed in his glare at the Dorito shaped back "jogging" in front of him. He knows that the man's a super soldier but god damn does he have to run so fast and then call it a light jog?! Like who does that?! Sam doesn't know. So he just keeps glaring and pushing his body to the max to try to keep up before being lapped again. For. The. 20th. Time. Damn it!

"On your left."

"Come on man! Again?!"

Steve just shook his head giving a breathy laugh and continued passing Sam again. He was pretty far ahead when he heard some children laughing and squealing in excitement. Looking over he saw someone in a bunny costume hanging around the other adults while they watching over their kids running around with baskets grabbing colorful eggs. Suddenly nostalgia hit him like a truck remembering all the times he, Bucky, and his mom all get dressed up in their nicest clothes to go to Easter mass that morning. His mother always worked extra and saved her money so that she could could buy them something sweet which was rare. The most memorable Easter was the one before his mother died. He had saved up enough of his allowance to buy her a necklace. It was a small silver cross that had her name engraved on it. It wasn't anything extravagant but to her it meant the world. And to Steve, her smile was worth it. He made sure his mother was buried wearing it. He was jolted out of memory lane by a light touch to his shoulder. He turned to look at the man beside him. His eyes filled with worry as he searched his friend's eyes. 

"You alright man?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about home that's all. I didn't realize it was Easter. My mom would make Buck and I dress up real nice for church before giving us something sweet. Which was nice because we only got something sweet on Easter, our birthday, and Christmas. After she passed I didn't really have the heart to celebrate it again."

Sam smiled sadly at his friend before he lightly punched his shoulder and jokingly called out before running away. 

"On your left!!"

Steve smirked before dashing after his friend. 

"You're on!"  
"Shit!!!"

 

Later on that day Steve decided to go to mass in honor of tradition and in memory of his mother. After the service his phone started to blow up with text messages from Wanda about an incident at Stark tower. Something about how Tony obviously got himself hurt and The Hulk was out wrecking havoc on the tower. A sigh of frustration for the billionaire escaped his mouth until he realized that there were civilians at risk of the Hulk's destruction. He quickly got on his bike and sped to the building. As he arrived he observed his surroundings, taking in any signs or sounds of distress. Disturbingly he found none which was strange for the Hulk of all creatures. His eyes caught movement in the building as Wanda rushed out. She was red in the face trying to catch her breath before beckoning him inside and then dashing away. He quickly followed her inside not paying attention to the perfectly normal not destroyed building. When he chased her to the outside he was bombarded with confetti in his face. He shielded his eyes from the sun while batting at the flying paper.  
"Wha....?"  
"HAPPY EASTER!!!"  
Tony, who was totally fine, along with the rest of the avengers including Thor, Fury, and the supposed to be wrecking destruction and mayhem: Bruce, were all holding confetti poppers in their hands.  
"What?"  
Steve was looking at all the pastel streamers hanging everywhere, there were a couple of tables set up with all types of food and beverages and 10 colored baskets lined up perfectly in a row. He took in Tony, shoulders sagged in relief that he wasn't hurt, before gesturing to everything.  
"What is going on here?"

Tony clasped Sam on the shoulder and brought him up to Steve.  
"Sam here told me that you haven't celebrated Easter in like what 100 years? That's a long time to not celebrate something like this! So...I decided..."  
Sam jabbed him in the ribs.  
"We decided! To have our very own Easter party including the all time favorite Easter egg hunt! But our Easter egg hunt is different. It's the adult Easter egg hunt! Complete with mini alcoholic bottles and some cold hard cash in each egg! Of course some of them do have candy and the other cheap chocolate that Sam wanted, but whatever, the point is is that we are here to celebrate Easter with people we care about. We are putting aside our differences and have all come here for you Cap. 

Steve stared in awe at the man in front of him before starting to tear up at the thoughtfulness of his friends. Tony panicked at the tears and rushed over to him pulling out a handkerchief shoving it in his face. Steve gratefully took it and quietly wiped his eyes. When Tony was satisfied with Steve not crying he grabbed his arm and started to drag him to the other Avengers.  
"All right! Let's get this party started!! F.R.I.D.A.Y turn up the music! We need to get the drinks flowing and the baskets full! Captain yours is the red white and blue basket; Mine is obviously the red and gold one, and everyone else knows which one theirs is."  
Thor grabbed his silver and lightning patterned one, Bruce his green and purple one, and the other Avengers grabbed their respectively colored baskets. Everyone lined up at the starting point with baskets in hand all serious. Steve looked over at everyone with a smile lighting up his face. He finally found the one thing he was missing the most. His family. 

"On your mark! Get set! GO!!!"

They charged. 

The End

 

 

Later that night....

Steve walked over the passed out bodies and sat down at the bar musing over the past events. A light touch to his shoulder shook him out of his thoughts once again.  
"Whatcha thinking about?"  
Steve shook his head and glanced at Sam who was sitting next to him. 

"Nothing...just thinking that this was the best Easter so far.....

Thanks."

Sam grinned and nudged his arm. They sat in silence until Sam spoke up. 

"Hey wanna draw on their faces?"

"Hell yes."


End file.
